


[podfic] the wandering and the lost

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [27]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the first six of the Seven Strictures are given the most attention, it is the Seventh -- an Errant Mind -- the Abbey seeks to control the most. There is no quicker path to the Outsider than a mind divided. Hold a man's mind, and you hold his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the wandering and the lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the wandering and the lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579438) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



soooo one of the parts of the 'what we talk about when we talk about whalers'. Smith's backstory. (I <3 Smith)

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/the%20wandering%20and%20the%20lost.mp3) (length: 00:10:53 | size: 10MB)


End file.
